Video communications systems are continually being enhanced to meet needs such as reduced cost, reduced size, improved quality of service, increased data rate, and backward compatibility. The ITU-T Video Coding Experts Group (VCEG) and the ISO/IEC Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) have drafted a video coding standard titled ITU-T Recommendation H.264 and ISO/IEC MPEG-4 Advanced Video Coding. H.264 includes spatial prediction, temporal prediction, transformation, interlaced coding, and lossless entropy coding. The design of an H.264 compliant video encoder is not included in the standard.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.